


Lessons in Lesbianism

by SketchesOfPain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Breasts, Coming Out, F/F, Lesbian Character, Minor Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam, Nonbinary Character, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20915246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchesOfPain/pseuds/SketchesOfPain
Summary: Vriska and Terezi give June some old things, but things take an emotional turn. Written by myself and eviemaybe.





	Lessons in Lesbianism

Five months.

It’s been five months since you started on HRT, and the changes are starting to become apparent, both physical and mental. Even just days after starting, it felt like a veil of darkness was lifted from your head, allowing you to feel free from the bondage that was the testosterone flowing through your veins, like a festering, pitch black tar clogging up streams and rivers, preventing you from feeling most emotions. But now those rivers flow freely. On the more visual, and less metaphorical side of things, your breasts were beginning to grow. They’re sore as hell, but the pain is worth it. You love to wear bras and stare at yourself in the mirror, taking in the sights of your beautiful body. Finally, your thighs and, well, to put it bluntly, butt, were gaining mass. It wasn’t much, but it’s there.

Your sense of fashion has been undergoing its own transition, too. The same-y (and frankly disastrous) longsleeved shirt-khaki short combo you were shunted into SBURB with have been joined by various skirts, dresses, jeans, and other various ensembles, thanks to your friend Rose and her wife, Kanaya. Now your closet has a bit more variety, thanks to them. You still love your God-tier pajamas, though, that’s never going to change.

Before you can continue ogling your closet, you hear your phone chant the Ghostbusters theme song from your desk from across the room. It’s Vriska.

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 17:34 --

AG: Juuuuuuuune! Where are you? I wanna ask you something important!  
AG: Ughhhhhhhh.  
EB: i’m here! what’s wrong?  
AG: Nothing, I just wanted to let you know that I found some old clothes and trans-rel8ed shit while I was looting my closet.  
AG: Would you... potentially want some?  
EB: uhh, sure! what did you find?  
AG: A couple things.  
AG: Most surprisingly: an old dress Kanaya had made for me 8ack 8efore we played SGRU8.  
AG: It’s not really my style anymore, and it has some 8ad memories attached to it, so I wouldn’t mind giving it to someone who would actually wear it.  
EB: i’d love to wear it!  
EB: anything else?  
AG: For clothes, just some underwear and 8ras that don’t fit anymore or have seen 8etter days.  
AG: For the other stuff, I found an old pair of 8reastforms, too.  
AG: They’re DEF8N8LY not your skin tone, 8ut if you need ‘em, they’re free to take.  
EB: oh! i don’t need them! i’ve already started getting the real thing!  
EB: if i tried to put them on, they would not fit and probably hurt, too.  
AG: Your 8oo8s have already started growing????????  
AG: FUCK YEAH!!!!!!!!  
AG: You have no idea how excited that makes me! You need to upd8 me more!  
EB: i’m sorry, i’ve just been busy lately!  
AG: Speaking of 8eing 8usy, are you doing anything tonight?  
EB: no, actually. why?  
AG: Me and Terezi are free, tonight, too. Would you wanna come over and have dinner with us?  
EB: of course! like some sort of date, i guess?  
AG: A d8........  
AG: ........  
AG: Hah. I guess you could say that.  
EB: if we’re calling it that, should i wear anything fancy or formal?  
AG: I don’t think how you dress really matters with us. I mean, look at us. What Terezi normally “wears” is nothing more than a dingy pair of 8oxer shorts. She walks around with her 8reasts rockin’ out. It’s almost hypnotic.  
EB: i’m gonna take that as a no, then.  
EB: by the way, how does every conversation we have lead to terezi's breasts?  
AG: June, you know how much I love my wife.  
AG: I’m saying this as one les8ian to another: She’s kind of (and when I say “kind of” I mean “really”) hot.  
AG: Anyways, see you at dinner.  
EB: see ya!  
AG: 8y the way, speaking of Terezi, she told me to call you a, and I quote, "L1TTL3 S4CK OF 4 WOM4N".  
AG: Make of that what you will.  
EB: ugh. tell her i called her something silly. i don’t know.  
EB: see you there!

\-- ectoBiologist [EB] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 17:59 --

Vriska’s sudden change in tone when you mentioned this being a “date” was odd, but she’s dramatic like that, considering her proficiency in role playing, so you don’t trouble yourself with it much. You gather your things and prepare to leave for the two lovebirds’ (or whatever trollkind’s equivalent of “birds” is) hive.

It’s a crisp fall evening as you fly your way to their place. Vriska’s odd behavior came back into your mind again, but like last time, you dismissed it. You’re pretty good at that already. You land, and start walking until you meet an end to the asphalt road, which breaks apart and fades into a dirt path, carved into the woods. The almost candy-colored trees surrounding you begin to show evidence of the disastrous couple’s antics: nooses suspending battered and shredded plush toys line the branches. You have no idea how Terezi, even with Vriska’s help, could even get them in those positions. In a clearing deep in the woods, you see their house, which is nothing short of an absolute geometric nightmare, sitting somewhere between some form of brutalist architecture and a young child’s incomprehensible Lego creation that got used as a homemade rocket, exploded in mid air, and landed in a bunch of trees.

Their hive has become a hotspot for the local stray cat- er, “purr8east” population, as Vriska calls them. A couple of them approach you and stare expectantly, while others dart around you and mingle with the others. You see Vriska open the door and walk out, wearing some sweatpants and an ill-fitting hoodie bearing Terezi's trademark Libra symbol. She shoots you a “welcoming” smile, although it comes off as more passive-aggressive with her resting bitch face. You smile back and begin to approach her, along with a small band of cats following you. Instead of talking to you first, she greets one of the cats by your legs.

VRISKA: You seem to have taken a liking to June, haven’t you, Reznor?  
REZNOR: Mrow.  
VRISKA: Awwwwwww.

Vriska seemed to have an affinity for this specific cat, enough to warrant giving them a name. She bends down and scoops the feline up, and brings it to her eye level. She… stares at Reznor, seemingly focusing into their eyes. Before you can study this interaction more, Vriska sets the cat down and it scurries away into a nearby bush.

VRISKA: Sorry a8out Reznor, they’re… affection8.  
JUNE: it’s fine, i think reznor’s cute, too!  
VRISKA: Anyways, come in, Terezi’s working on dinner.

When you get in, you see the dinner Terezi was “working on”: Reheated mac n’ cheese. You weren’t expecting much in the terms of fine cuisine from her, anyways. The method of serving wasn’t pretty, either. The food slid out of the container as a gelatin-like mass and jiggled a bit as it landed on the plate. Terezi began to mash it up with her bare hands to evenly distribute it. Jesus Christ, she's a disgusting person. The hands also became the serving spoon, too, as seen by her hand with a fist full of pasta and synthetic cheese depositing the lukewarm food onto you and Vriska’s plates. Terezi seemed to be enjoying herself, and complaining about it felt rude. Vriska being completely unphased by this was unsettling, though. 

You talk amongst yourselves for a while, until the dim, albeit romantic lighting reminds you about Vriska’s dodginess to the question of this being a date. Against your better judgment, you ask her.

JUNE: hey, earlier when we were messaging each other, why did you start acting weird when i brought up the word “date?”

Vriska’s previous grin turns slowly into a face of shock, with wide eyes and a face that looks like she's about spit out all of her food out and onto your chest. You see her chew faster and swallow, and after letting out a few “Uh”s, she gains her composure and begins to speak.

VRISKA: I, uh.  
VRISKA: I was planning on 8ringing this up l8r, 8ut since you caught on, I guess I’ll do it now.

She takes a deep breath.

VRISKA: June...  
VRISKA: I...  
VRISKA: I think I’m in love with you.  
VRISKA: Again.  
JUNE: :O  
JUNE: how long have you felt like this?  
VRISKA: Ever since you came out as trans.  
VRISKA: Do you remem8er, sweeps ago, when we were kids, and I d8ed you for a 8it?  
JUNE: yeah, why?  
VRISKA: When you came out, those memories came 8ack to me.  
VRISKA: I’m gonna 8e honest here, it wasn’t very pleasant. After I died and we were separ8ed, I had a 8it of an epiphany, and realized I wasn’t into men, like, at all. I still missed you though, as a friend.  
VRISKA: Once we met 8ack up, I was a8le to let go of how I felt.  
VRISKA: I thought I did, at least.  
VRISKA: 8ecause when you came out, I started thinking a8out it again.  
VRISKA: I’ve always loved your personality, 8ut you 8eing a 8oy immedi8ly made us incomp8ible.  
VRISKA: 8ut now, we aren’t anymore.  
JUNE: wow uh,  
JUNE: that’s a lot.  
JUNE: how does terezi feel about this? considering you two are. you know. together.  
VRISKA: I’ve talked a8out this EXTENS8VELY with them. They’re completely fine with 8eing in a relationship with more than one person.  
JUNE: wait, sorry to move the conversation, but what do you mean by “them?”  
VRISKA: Lay it on ‘er, Rezi.

On Vriska’s cue, Terezi swallows the last remains of their macaroni and begins to speak, with their trademark shit-eating grin stretching across their face.

TEREZI: OH Y34H. 1’M 4CTU4LLY GO1NG BY TH3Y/TH3M TH3S3 D4YS  
JUNE: oh, thanks for letting me know!  
JUNE: wow, now i feel kind of shitty for calling you “she” in my weird internal monologue-narration.  
TEREZI: NO N33D TO WORRY, 3GB3RT. YOU D1DN'T KNOW  
TEREZI: YOU DON'T H4V3 TH3 PR1V1L3G3 OF KNOW1NG 3V3RYTH1NG L1K3 US S33RS  
TEREZI: YOU'R3 JUST BOUND BY TH3 L1M1TS OF YOUR W34K PUNY HUM4N TH1NKP4N >:]  
JUNE: uh, yeah. sure.  
JUNE: how long have you been using "them"?  
TEREZI: NOT TOO LONG. BUT STOP D3RA1L1NG TH3 CONV3RSAT1ON  
TEREZI: MY W1F3 JUST DROPP3D 4 H34RTF3LT D3CL4R4T1ON OF LOV3  
TEREZI: DO YOU S3R1OUSLY 3XP3CT M3 TO T4LK 4BOUT MY G3ND3R NOW?  
TEREZI: NOT UNT1L 1 W1TN3SS YOU TWO M4K3 OUT PASS1ON4T3LY >:]  
VRISKA: *Not yet, dum8ass!*  
VRISKA: Now that that’s out of the way, do you wanna try on the dress, June?  
JUNE: yeah, let's do it!

The three of you stumble into the respiteblock, where the dress, along with its associated socks and heels, are hung up near the corner of the room. Vriska goes to pull the dressing screen to keep you two private, much to Terezi’s chagrin. You begin to undress, with Vriska helping you get the clothes out of the way, but she gets a little closer when you’re just in your underwear, with her face becoming a little sly and running her fingers up and down your back.

VRISKA: So, how long have you 8een on that weird human binary hormone replacement system, again?  
JUNE: about 5 months, i think.  
VRISKA: Wow. I remem8er when I first started PAT.  
JUNE: pat?  
VRISKA: Pheromone alter8ion therapy.  
VRISKA: That’s our equivalent, I guess.  
VRISKA: It was so euphoric and nice, 8eing a8le to just, re-discover my 8ody, 8ut the way it was meant to 8e this time.  
JUNE: it is too!  
JUNE: like, even after 1 month i felt so many changes.  
JUNE: my skin was softer, i felt my boobs starting to grow, i could even cry again!  
JUNE: i can’t even remember the last time i cried before it!  
VRISKA: You’re so strong, June.  
VRISKA: I don’t know how I could deal with not 8eing a8le to properly access my emotions, it sounds like suffering.  
JUNE: it was...

You finish putting on the dress. Seeing Terezi’s bright teal face and grin after moving away the screen to reveal your body was priceless, and made you blush too. 

TEREZI: YOU 4R3 4DOR4BL3, BOTH OF YOU

On your way to the mirror, you stumbled a bit in the heels, to which Vriska assisted you with and Terezi mocked you for. Looking into your reflection, you notice Vriska’s assistance has become hugging, and her now blue face begins to tear up. Then one moment later, her hand is on your cheek. Her face is in front of yours. She whispers something, but you don't catch it. 

> June: Be Vriska.

A second later, you can’t contain how you feel anymore. Without even thinking, you’re just full-on making out with her now. You get deep into her mouth, dragging your fangs along her bottom lip and playing with each other’s tongues. June was pretty stunned for a moment, but she quickly warmed up, wrapping her arms around you and joining in on the mouth effort with her dull, human buck teeth. Your arms hold her waist firmly, and you feel her hand on your shoulder, and you begin to guide her over to the couch. You don’t know how long you had been kissing her, but it felt like it had been an eternity when you moved apart to look at each other’s faces.

VRISKA: I missed you, June.  
VRISKA: I missed you so, so much.  
VRISKA: I love you.

June can’t even respond. Her eyes are watery and wide, enough so that you can see your reflection in them. Tears stream down her face like rivers, carving a path in the deep red surface of her blushing face. Moving away a piece of hair from her face allows you to trace the stream with your finger.

VRISKA: June.  
VRISKA: Are you okay?

Of course you know the answer will be “yes,” but you just want to make sure; consent is a healthy part of any and all relationships. As you say it, a cobalt teardrop falls from your eye and onto her cheekbone, mixing with her tears to create a dull blue. She mouths the word, and begins to audibly cry, which in turn, makes you cry more. You embrace each other for a little while longer, and then lay your head back down on her breast, making sure to mind your horns. You hear her heartbeat through her chest. At first it goes fast, but begins to slow back down to a normal pace. A sigh escapes your mouth as she runs her fingers through your thick, frizzy hair. As you lay there, your eye closest to her chest notices you’re laying on the Scorpio symbol of the dress, now soaked with your tears. But looking at it now, it feels... different. It doesn’t fill you with the bad memories it once did: it fills you with the new memories you just made with June. 

You both lay there for a while longer, tired from the embrace. June scoots up the couch a bit more, so her head is propped up a bit more, with yours just under hers. You could lie like this for eternity and you would never complain. It was bliss. Ear still firmly planted on June’s chest, you hear her breathing slow, and you follow suit. You begin to drift off to sleep together, but right as you’re about to close your eyes, you hear June say something.

JUNE: i love you too, vriska.

The only reaction you show is a sincere smile, as you were too tired to speak and, unlike June, you had already spoken about how you felt. She smiles back, and you feel her hand get heavier on your back, just under your neck. You fall asleep on her chest, head resting on your - her. Her dress.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of any sort, so it's probably not amazing, but I'm proud of it. My co-writer, eviemaybe, doesn't have an AO3 account but can be reached here: https://eviemaybe.carrd.co/. I can be reached at https://twitter.com/Sketches0fPain.


End file.
